


happy birthday, best boy

by wonforgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: After their show, Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu’s birthday, minwon nation we getting this bread, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: What happened after their Shizuoka concert. :)





	happy birthday, best boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Mingyu! 🐶💚

 

 

Mingyu was sitting on the right side of the bed in their hotel room in Japan. They just finished their show for tonight. Actually, the members were there 5 minutes ago after singing him happy birthday and after Wonwoo sent them out because “Mingyu is tired and he needs to rest.” Wonwoo ignored the snide remarks from Soonyoung (who’s clinging onto Jihoon at that moment), rolling his eyes when he caught Minghao whispering something to Junhui and the latter sends him a knowing look.

 

 

While waiting for his Wonwoo hyung to come out of the shower, Mingyu reminisced what happened earlier.

 

_It’s fun, Mingyu said at the back of his mind. Today is his birthday and he felt more special than before. He knew lots of people are celebrating his birthday from afar but the real deal was how Wonwoo treated him on stage. It wasn’t always like that. Mingyu knew it very well, but lately, Wonwoo seems to be more open for him._

_I mean, Mingyu gets it. It’s fine whether Wonwoo would show people some skinship or not, because he knows very well what they have._

 

_They were having fun on stage during their ments. It’s normal how the members always clowning him on stage but his heart acts up every time Wonwoo stands up for him saying “Shut up, it’s Mingyu’s birthday today.” He cannot help but smile._

_Clowning each other is normal._

_Teasing each other is normal._

_But Wonwoo happened, and it’s not normal._

 

_Mingyu got caught off-guard when Wonwoo did it. He doesn’t remember if he was just trying to know if Wonwoo would actually do it or he just got excited and didn’t thought well that time._

_Wonwoo asked Mingyu what he wanted him to do for him since it’s his birthday._

_Mingyu being Mingyu, answered with “Sexy Dance.”_

 

_Wonwoo smirked at the request. He knew it very well. Music on cue, and Wonwoo danced sexily._

_Mingyu can feel the heat on his cheek as he watch his hyung dance._

_Embarrassing. Wonwoo thought. But it’s Mingyu’s birthday so he shook it off._

 

“Gyu.”

 

_Mingyu feels giddy at the thought that his Wonwoo hyung took really care of him on stage. He feels extra special. He knows he’s special for Wonwoo, but a boy can wish that it’s his birthday everyday, right?_

_He wanted to hug Wonwoo on stage after protecting him from the bully members. But he thought it would be too much and he might do something unnecessary in public._

 

 

“Mingyu~yah!!” Wonwoo said a little bit louder.

It wakes Mingyu up from his little reminiscent and he looks at Wonwoo who’s standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body.

 

“Y-yes?” Mingyu asked.

 

“I said, why are you smiling like that?” Wonwoo said as he wear his pajamas.

 

“I was thinking about....” Mingyu contemplates if he’s gonna push through.

 

“About what?” Wonwoo said, drying his hair.

 

“You know, earlier when you—“

 

“Sexy-danced?”

 

“I mean, partly. You were so protective earlier.” Mingyu said shyly.

 

“I’ve always been protective of you, you know that.”

 

“Yeah, I mean—I know that. But earlier, I felt extra special.” Mingyu said playing with the hem of his sweater.

 

“Because you are.” Wonwoo said, sitting on the side of the bed.

 

“Ahhh, hyung!!!” Mingyu can’t help but be embarrassed at the statement.

 

“I didn’t really like your sexy dance earlier. It was too hot.” Wonwoo whispered.

 

“What?” Mingyu wasn’t able to hear everything.

 

“Nothing.” Wonwoo said brushing his shoulder off.

 

Mingyu frowned at him.

 

“Happy birthday, Mingyu. I don’t know what to give you since you have everything.... so I don’t have a physical gift, I’m—“

 

“No. You’re enough.” Mingyu said. “You, being here with me is enough. I cannot ask for more, hyung.” He said smiling.

 

Wonwoo smiled at that. He’s always fond of Mingyu. His smile, his clumsiness, his way of thinking, his lisp, his existence. read:whipped

 

 

“I’m just so thankful I have you, Mingyu. I might be the most stubborn person when it comes to my habit but you’re always there for me.” He moved closer to Mingyu so that the younger can on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the younger.

 

Mingyu can smell the scent coming from Wonwoo. It’s sweet yet manly. Mingyu’s so tired but it’s fading away. This is his favorite place in the world. In his Wonwoo-hyung’s arms. He feels protected and as if everything will be fine. Maybe he’s his safe haven.

 

He looked up, realizing Wonwoo was looking down at him. As if he’s doing it way before. Their proximity to each other is giving his heart beats a rush. Their face are inches away and Mingyu just can’t help but to lean closer. As if it’s automatic. He doesn’t need to think. He just did. And Wonwoo as a man he is, erased the remaining space between their lips and savor the sweet taste of his lover. Mingyu moved his hand to reach Wonwoo’s face and caress it while kissing him.

 

“I’m the happiest and luckiest man alive tonight.” It’s what his thinking while deepening the kiss he’s sharing with Wonwoo.

 

He doesn’t need anything. He doesn’t need any material thing. This is what makes him happy. Him and Wonwoo in their own little world. Seizing the remaining time of the day. In his very special day.

 

He can hear his own heart beat, dancing with Wonwoo’s. He thinks this is really romantic until...

 

 

_**Birthday sex** _

_**Birthday sex oh oh oh oh** _

_**(It's the best day of the year—)** _

 

Mingyu looked around to find where the music is coming from and he saw a very familiar phone on the side table. His face turned really red as he throw the ringing phone to the couch.

 

“Fuck.” Mingyu said in embarrassment.

 

He stood up rubbing his nape and walked towards the door.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Wonwoo said chuckling

 

“Minghaaaaao!” He moved to the couch to pick the phone up and walks to the door again.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.”

 

“Why, it’s embarrassing, hyung!!” He said hiding his face.

 

Wonwoo stood up the pull Mingyu to the bed. Still chuckling over Mingyu’s reaction.

 

“Happy Birthday, best boy.” He said looking directly at Mingyu’s eyes. The younger smiled.

 

“Come on, let’s sleep now.” They lye on the bed and the younger snuggles on Wonwoo. Wonwoo giving him forehead kisses. “Good night, love. I love you.” Wonwoo said.

 

“I love you too.” Mingyu whispered.

 

 

 

Minghao, Junhui, and Soonyoung, on the other hand, is in the room next to Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room laughing at their own prank.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for minwon nation. cc: onlyforwonu twitter: onlyforwongyu


End file.
